


every day, at exactly one thirty on the dot

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке: питрик, хогвартс ау. язвительный слизеринец и гриффиндорский заучка натыкаются друг на друга, ссорятся и каким-то образом заканчивают это дело поцелуем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every day, at exactly one thirty on the dot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [every day, at exactly one thirty on the dot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/113782) by arefalloutboybacktogetheryet. 



— ...А потом этот пацан в насквозь промокшей форме говорит мне типа "чувак, моя рубашка вся в твоем сливочном пиве", а я ему и отвечаю "это пиво не мое".  
  
Сначала слышится громкий, противный смех, а затем из-за угла выруливает Пит с огромной ухмылкой на лице в сопровождении своей шайки. Патрик сидит на скамейке, что находится дальше по коридору, и борется с соблазном закатить глаза. Он, не поднимая взгляда от книги, вздыхает и перелистывает страницу.  
  
Каждый день, ровно в час тридцать, Пит как штык показывается из-за угла со своими слизеринскими прихвостнями только чтобы пройти мимо Патрика.   
  
Ежедневно, в час тридцать, он со своими тупыми недо-анекдотами (Патрик называет их Питекдоты, что не скрывает) и не менее тупыми приятелями, со своей этой спадающей на глаза челкой и долбанутой улыбкой не дает Патрику насладиться послеобеденным временем перед Заклинаниями и повторить материал. И ладно если бы это был кто-то другой, Патрик бы даже заморачиваться не стал. Но это Пит Вентц — козел и придурок. Которого Патрик ненавидит. Всем сердцем.  
  
— Дайте-ка мне секунду, парни.  
  
Патрик замирает, слыша этот голос и то, что кучка недоумков остановилась совсем рядом. Глаза его не отрываются от книги, и он старается вести себя непринужденно; пульс стучит где-то в горле, и он снова перелистывает страницу. Заклинания — безумно увлекательная вещь.  
  
— Что же тут у нас, Патрик?  
  
Патрик громко сглатывает. Если он примет позицию игнора, может, это закончится быстро.  
  
— Эй, алло.  
  
Патрик делает глубокий вдох, скользит взглядом от книги вверх и видит пару сбитых конверсов, (наплевательские на школьные правила) выцветшие черные джинсы (он будто и не читал требование о ношении единой формы, думает Патрик) и, наконец, лицо Пита с широкой ухмылкой и приподнятыми бровями.   
  
— Это книга, Питер. Слышал когда-нибудь о такой штуке?  
  
Патрик отмечает, как появившаяся вспышка веселья на лице Пита быстро исчезает, сменяясь на кислую, хмурую мину. Возмущенный, Пит откидывает челку с глаз.  
  
— Ну извини меня, я просто удивился, что ты в обеденное время сидишь тут один и читаешь учебник, когда можешь чем-то другим заняться, — он посылает ухмылку одному из своих приятелей позади и продолжает. — Если конечно у тебя нет друзей, и поэтому тебе кроме этого ничего другого не остается.  
  
После слов Пита из кучки слышатся гогот и смех, Патрик медленно приподнимает брови, сам пытаясь не засмеяться.  
  
— Ничего так. Оригинальненько.  
  
Пит пожимает плечами, ухмыляется и отбивает:  
  
— У меня хотя бы друзья есть.  
  
За чем следует очередной взрыв смеха. Эту фразу даже сносной назвать нельзя, думает Патрик. Эту безмозглую кучку зевак уж точно нельзя назвать друзьями, размышляет Патрик. Пит, ты такой тупица, приходит к окончательному умозаключению Патрик.  
  
— Ты такой тупица, — уже вслух произносит Патрик.  
  
— Это ты тупица, — огрызается Пит, после чего оборачивается, что внезапно, и отсылает своих друзей, буркнув "я вас догоню".  
  
Он приближается на шаг, в глазах его проблеск, которому Патрик не может дать определения, и почти сквозь зубы цедит:  
  
— Думаешь, ты такой крутой, да, Патрик Стамп?  
  
Патрик замечает, что прихвостни Пита отдаляются, оставляя их позади себя. И кажется, будто Патрик и Пит совсем одни в этом коридоре, во всем замке, Мерлин, да в целом мире. Патрик сидит на краешке скамейки, впиваясь пальцами в обложку книги, и не отрывает глаз от Пита, который вмиг оказывается совсем рядом. Из-за оглушительно стучащего сердца Патрик едва ли в состоянии слышать что-то еще. Он не произносит ни слова.  
  
— А ты ведь, на самом деле, — бормочет Пит, — супер крутой, — и теперь он не сдерживает улыбки, из-за чего Патрик ничего не может с собой поделать и широко улыбается в ответ. — Мерлин, "у меня хотя бы друзья есть"? Что это вообще было?  
  
— Без понятия, — хихикает Патрик. — Но было забавно наблюдать за твоими потугами. Неплохая попытка.  
  
— Захлопнись, — Пит бесцеремонно скидывает сумку Патрика на каменный пол и садится рядом. — Ты сам не лучше.  
  
— Ну, мне не дали хороший материал, с которым можно было бы поработать… — издевку Патрика прерывает на полуслове Пит теплым касанием губ, и Патрик чувствует, как растворяется в этом поцелуе. Учебник падает на пол с глухим стуком, руки ложатся Питу на талию.   
  
Каждый день, ровно в час тридцать, Патрик задумывается, не станет ли сегодняшний день тем днем, когда дружки Пита решат вернуться и застанут своего главаря, целующимся с тупицей-гриффиндорцем, с которым (ну явно) не желает иметь ничего общего.  
  
— Знаешь, когда-нибудь тебе придется им рассказать, — произносит запыхавшийся Патрик сквозь улыбку, когда покрасневший Пит отстраняется.  
  
Пит ухмыляется.  
  
— Знаю, — лукаво отвечает он, — но так ведь намного интереснее.  
  
И на это Патрику абсолютно нечем возразить.


End file.
